


The Last Day

by ObsessedWithBands



Series: Vacation (Why Don't We/5SOS) [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Hey Violet (Band), Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Disney, Disneyland, F/F, F/M, Fiction, Fluff, Food, Hey Violet - Freeform, Hotel, I love these ships, Italy, Light Angst, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Muke - Freeform, Plot Twist, Romance, Teenage Drama, Traveling, Vacation, jachary, janiel, this is amazing, why don't we - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithBands/pseuds/ObsessedWithBands
Summary: The last day of being in Disneyland.The large group of friends decide to finish off their week by going through the Haunted Mansion together......while Christina makes a decision.





	The Last Day

_.:For New Time’s Sake:._

Zach carefully placed his pajamas into his luggage, then sat on top of the closed luggage in order to zip it closed. He grunted as he finally pulled the zipper all the way, feeling sad that his plush would end up squished.

“At least you have all your clothes around it, so it still has some sort of protection,” Jack reassuring voice told him. Zach looked up to see his boyfriend walking toward him with his own luggage.

“It’s a shame we need to leave this place,” Zach’s voice trailed off. Jack nodded, looking over his boyfriend’s facial expression.

“I know what we could do to end this week on a high note.” Jack said, sitting down on top of the luggage beside Zach. Zach laughed, placing his head on Jack’s shoulder and kissing him on the cheek.

“What could we do?”

“Well...we all haven’t gone through the Haunted Mansion yet...and we should invite Luke and Michael and their friends.”

“That...is a good idea.” Zach said, smiling and standing up. He reached out his hands to Jack and helped him stand, pulling him into a hug and playfully messing up his curls. Jack smiled and reached towards Zach’s hair, but he was quick enough to duck away.

As they walked out of the room and into the main area of the suite, they saw Daniel and Jonah sitting together on the couch. Jonah’s arm was around Daniel’s shoulders, and Zach nearly blushed because they were so calm and adorable together.

“Okay, lovebirds, time to go somewhere before we all resort to watching TV for our _last day in Disneyland_...” Jack teased, walking into the kitchen area and making sure no one left anything in the cupboards, drawers or the mini fridge.

“What are we gonna do?” Daniel piped up, playing with Jonah’s hair as he spoke.

“We’re gonna go through the Haunted Mansion altogether, and I just texted Luke and Michael and their friends if they wanted to go.” Zach answered. Corbyn stepped out of the bathroom when he finished his sentence.

“I’ll call Christina and ask her...Cerisse is most likely with her right now too.” the blonde stated. The five guys made sure everything they brought to Disneyland was in their backpacks or luggages, seeing how after Disneyland closed for the day, it would be time for their flight.

“Luke just texted that they’ll meet us in front of the Haunted Mansion in...15 minutes. We’ll make it.” Zach said, checking his phone. Jack nodded, grabbing a hoodie and putting it on. Him and his bandmates walked out of the suite, and entered the park through the hotel’s pathway.

Christina and Cerisse were standing at one of the nearby gift shops, when they saw the five guys walking towards them.

“Hey, Bean,” Christina said, reaching for Corbyn’s hand and pulling him in for a short kiss. Cerisse smiled and greeted the other guys, putting down gold glitter Mickey Mouse ears back on their display stand.

“You guys looking for souvenirs?” Jonah asked, eyeing a Mickey Mouse ears that had a Star Wars design. Cerisse nodded, picking up the Mickey Mouse ears she had just put down. Christina had told her that gold would look perfect on her.

“I’m gonna get this one, and Christina’s gonna buy that,” Cerisse told Jonah, gesturing to a white glitter, iridescent Mickey Mouse ears headband. Jonah smiled and grabbed Daniel’s hand, pulling him to the Star Wars Mickey Mouse ears and taking it off the shelf.

After a few minutes, everyone had picked their own pair of Mickey Mouse ears. Gold glitter for Cerisse. White iridescent glitter for Christina. Classic black for Corbyn. Star Wars print for Jonah. Giraffe print headband for Daniel. Cinderella print for Zach...and classic Minnie Mouse headband for Jack.

After they paid, they saw Luke and his entourage enter the store. Zach had texted them that they were getting souvenirs, and Luke’s group had decided to join them. They had already gotten souvenirs: traditional Disney lanyards with collectible and tradeable pins.

“Seems like you guys are getting ready for a photoshoot?” Michael smiled. Christina smiled back, taking out her phone and opening Instagram.

“Thanks for the idea,” she said happily, earning a hug from Michael. The large group all went outside of the gift shop and traveled to the fountain near the middle of the park, and Christina asked a cast member to take a picture of their large group.

“1...2...3!” the cast member counted down. Smiles of happiness and excitement appeared on everyone’s faces...promises to remember this week for a long time.

And before the photo was taken, Daniel found himself lacing his fingers with Jonah’s and moving even closer to him. Even if they might receive negativity about their actions, the two guys were in love.

Daniel didn’t want to hide his feelings for Jonah from the public anymore. Nor did Jonah want to conceal his love for Daniel.

Similar thoughts went through Jack and Zach’s minds, and Jack made the courageous decision to ask the cast member to take a picture of them...

...while he kissed Zach on the cheek.

As the two looked at the picture while walking towards the Haunted Mansion, Jack found himself placing even more kisses on Zach’s rosy cheeks. Zach tried hard to fight the urge of jumping on Jack and laughing because he was so overwhelmed with happiness and the feeling of being free.

And while the large group stood in line waiting for their turn to go through the Haunted Mansion, Jack posted the picture on Instagram, happy that he had worked up the courage to do so. When he tucked his phone back into his pocket, Zach held his hand and let him know that whatever happens, they’d always have each other for support.

Luke and Michael, a little ahead of them in the line, took the time to talk to one another about the week. The couple were also celebrating, because today was their third dating anniversary.

Luke had even woken up to find a bouquet of roses on the foot of him and Michael’s bed, and then found Michael in the kitchen cooking breakfast for him. That was truly a show of love, seeing how Michael didn’t really cook.

Michael leaned against the bars along the sides of the line, holding Luke’s hand and playfully swinging their arms back and forth.

“I’d cook for you every second of the day if it means I could see you smile...because of something I did.” Michael said, seeing Luke blush. Luke stepped close to Michael and gave him a quick kiss, which made Michael’s heart beat faster.

Although they’ve been dating for a long time, Michael was glad that he found a guy who could make him fall in love every single day.

“This whole week has been amazing,” Luke said, looking around at the park from where they were standing in line. Michael smiled and made eye contact with his boyfriend, reaching up to brush a loose curl out of the blonde’s eyes.

“You’re even more amazing.” Michael said, and Luke laughed.

“Come on, Michael Gordon Clifford, you definitely know better one-liners than that.” Luke sneered, smirking and folding his arms. Michael laughed, his mind scanning for the best pickup line to fire back with.

“Well...you’re so hot, you made me forget my pickup line.” Michael said.

Meanwhile, Daniel looked on Instagram and saw Jack and Zach’s picture. Jonah was standing next to him, so the two read the caption together.

“To the guy who makes 8 letters easy to say. I love you.” Daniel read aloud. He smiled, glancing at the couple. Jack and Zach have been his friends for a long time, and this was only the beginning of a long relationship...he could tell.

When it was time to go on the elevator in the Haunted Mansion, the group of eleven prepared themselves for the scary ride. Zach was the most excited, seeing how he loved being scared. It meant that he had the freedom to hold Jack’s hand as tight as possible during the ride.

Luke screamed more times than he expected. Michael laughed every time his boyfriend screamed.

Jack held hands with Zach during the whole ride, letting Zach handle his fear with a squeeze of his hand. He felt special because he understood that Zach felt safe around him.

Daniel was more of a laughing-when-scared type of person. Daniel put his attention into the movement of the ride rather than the scenery, whooping and shouting for every turn. Jonah was scared at times, but Daniel’s laughter brought him back to life and helped him with his fear.

Cerisse and Christina held hands and found comfort by sitting together, smiling whenever one of them screamed. Corbyn looked on and was glad to see Christina enjoying the company, even if he wasn’t the only one who made her feel that way anymore.

The last thing the group heard before getting off was Daniel and Jonah singing in harmony with the busts at the end of the ride.

\-----

“Stay in touch, man,” Jonah said to Luke, patting the blonde’s shoulder and giving him a smile. Luke nodded, and he gave Jonah his cell.

“You never know...we might collaborate one day. It’ll be interesting to have nine different voices in a song, wouldn’t it?” Michael said, giving Jonah his number too. Jonah laughed, returning to Daniel’s side.

The men of Why Don’t We, along with Christina and Cerisse, were seeing off Luke, Michael, Rena and Nia at Disneyland’s exit. Luke gave every person a hug in turn. Michael gave every person a hug after Luke did, and when he reached Corbyn…

Michael gently guided him a little ways away from the group, while everyone talked among themselves.

“I don’t know you personally, and I don’t know what you’re going through, but...I did notice that Christina--who’s your girlfriend, right?--seems very… _intimate_ with Cerisse. I genuinely hope you don’t think I’m judging you or anything…” Michael’s voice trailed off as he felt a sense of awkwardness in the air.

Corbyn nodded, tucking his hands into his pockets and shifting his weight from his left heel to his right heel.

“I get what you’re saying. Yeah...me and Christina are dating, but Christina’s polyamorous. I’ve had some time to adjust to it...but there’s always that thought in my head that Christina genuinely likes someone else besides me.” Michael nodded, placing a hand on Corbyn’s shoulder.

Even though the two men didn’t know a lot about each other, a sense of understanding passed between them, and they both felt more comfortable because of it.

“Thank you for telling me that,” Michael said, and Corbyn gave him a small smile.

“And it’s very kind of you to check up on me since you noticed something. Thank _you_ for that.” Corbyn replied. Michael nodded once again as they walked back to fit into their group’s huddle.

Corbyn, Daniel, Jack, Jonah, Zach, Christina and Cerisse waved goodbye to Luke, Michael, Rena and Nia while shouting promises of staying in touch and hanging out again one day.

Now, with the group reduced to seven people, they spent the rest of the day in Disneyland, going on rides and hanging out together until closing time.

Daniel and Jonah took the time to get to know each other even more than they already did, seeing how they’ve opened up a new door in their relationship.

Jack and Zach felt even more free together to do what they wanted in public, since they’d made their relationship public online.

Corbyn felt his heart grow bigger every time he saw Christina smile that day. It was definitely something different to see her opening up to new things, but it was easy to remind himself that Christina still has a place for him in her heart.

Cerisse and Christina talked to each other about something during the time they were walking around the park, and by the time the park closed, the two girls had made a huge decision.

Although it was a minor thing, they both wanted to see how their relationship would go.

Christina had thought about Corbyn when her and Cerisse were talking, but she also thought about herself.

Making this decision would mean more time to see what she’d like, relationship-wise. It would also mean more things to balance in life.

But overall, Christina and Cerisse were both independent, intelligent girls. 

They could do anything.

The group was in the suite a few moments after the park closed. Christina and Cerisse were sitting on the couch while the boys got their luggages from the rooms, and Christina felt her heart beating fast. She didn’t know how she was gonna tell Corbyn, but she hoped she wouldn’t have to tell the whole band at the same time.

Cerisse nudged Christina softly when she noticed that everyone but Corbyn was in their rooms, surprisingly. Christina nodded slowly, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

The TV was playing. The four other guys were talking about something.

“Corbyn?” Christina said loudly, louder than she expected. Corbyn turned to her at once, a soft smile on his face.

“Yeah?” He let go of his luggage’s handle, then leaned against the kitchen island. Christina stood up and walked over to him, with Christina following. Christina suddenly became aware of the loss of noise.

She looked over and saw the rest of the band bringing out their luggages in turn and putting them near Corbyn’s. _Fuck_ , Christina thought to herself.

“Everything okay?” Corbyn said, putting his hand on his girlfriend’s shoulder. Christina sighed, then leaned closer to him.

“I’m...I’m not going home with you guys.” she said. Corbyn froze, and Christina felt his hand grip her shoulder a little harder, as if she would disappear if he let go.

Christina found herself wrapping her arms around Corbyn, and she lay her head on his shoulder. Corbyn held her in his arms, although he was still confused. After a few more seconds, he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away so they could make eye contact.

“What do you mean?” he asked softly. Christina put her hair behind her ear as she continued.

“I’m going home with...Cerisse.” Christina said.

By that time, everyone in the room was looking at her, Corbyn and Cerisse.

“Are you guys gonna...hang out?” Jack piped up. Corbyn looked at him. Christina nodded. Jonah ran a nervous hand through his hair. Daniel stared at the floor. Zach looked at himself in the mirror.

“Me and Christina...we’re gonna hang out where I live, in California. Just to...get to know each other even more.” Cerisse spoke.

Nods went around the room.

“And...Corbyn?” Christina said. Corbyn looked at her.

“I know this will be the first time we don’t go home together after a trip, but--I’m really starting to discover this part of myself that I didn’t know I’ve had before. I’m really sorry I didn’t talk to you about this. If there’s anything I could do--” Christina stopped. Corbyn grabbed her hand, and kissed her softly.

“It’s one thing to see you happy, and although I know we’re still together--it’s another thing to see you with another person.” Corbyn explained. Christina turned to the rest of the band, giving everyone a grateful smile in turn.

“I know you guys already do, but I’d just like to ask you guys a favor…” she said. Jack, Zach, Jonah and Daniel smiled, each expecting what she was going to say next.

“Take care of Corbyn for me. I love him a lot, and care for him so much...and when he has a hard time thinking about anything at all, tell him I’m there for him and he can depend on me.” Christina instructed, squeezing Corbyn’s hand as she spoke.

And with that, Christina and Cerisse walked with the guys down to the lobby and waited with them for their Uber. During that time, Corbyn held hands with Christina as if he was never going to let go.

Although he knew he would eventually have to, this was one of those times where he didn’t want to.

“As always...I love you and I’ll miss you,” Corbyn whispered into Christina’s ear. Everyone else was a little ways away, giving the couple a few minutes of privacy before the Uber came. Christina smiled, kissing Corbyn on the cheek repeatedly.

“Again...I’m so lucky to have you as my boyfriend. You’re an amazing person and if I could, I would always repeat that sentence to you everyday.” Christina sighed.

When the Uber came, and all the luggages were packed into the trunk, Corbyn stayed outside of the car long enough to give Christina the longest hug he’s ever given her, including a kiss goodbye.

Christina watched as the Uber drove away, taking a piece of her heart with it.

Corbyn watched as he went farther and farther away from Christina as the car drove, while Jonah had a comforting hand on his shoulder.

At that moment...they knew.

Although something has significantly changed between them...their love didn’t.

And that was all that mattered.

\------  
Michael...Luke...Nia...Rena...Jonah...Corbyn...Cerisse...Daniel...Christina...Jack...and Zach.

Eleven people.

One week of discovering more about themselves...and the people they loved.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you people for reading my series...and waiting for me to post the works :)
> 
> i hope you guys liked how I combined my two favorite bands (and ships) together into one fanfiction. this really took a lot of thought and imagination.
> 
> feel free to comment any thoughts about my series, and any tips on how I could write better in future works. as an aspiring teenage writer, i believe i'll learn a lot more as the years pass.
> 
> p.s. i have to admit, the ending was a bit scattered lol i apologize, i have quite a lot to work on as an author :')
> 
> also...  
> i've been thinking about making a work including how christina and cerisse's relationship is growing, including corbyn ofc. should i do it? _please_ tell me your thoughts about it!
> 
> lastly i love you readers, you motivate me to write more :)


End file.
